


The Great Composer

by WizzyGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Deemo is rumple in case is not clear, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Music, Musician!rumple, No Curse, Piano, Really AU, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumple as a pianist, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyGold/pseuds/WizzyGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wakes up in a castle with no recollection of how she got there. The only other habitant is a man with weird colored skin that has no memories and plays the piano beautifully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deemo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that spiralled out of control, as this things tend to do. This is a very AU world, so I would really appreciate your opinion here, please.

**Chapter 1**

 

The last thing she remembered was going to work that morning. She must had fallen asleep at work or maybe at home. Oh god, her boss was going to kill her.  
  
  
Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was actually splayed on the floor, rather than on her desk, but the more she became aware, the more frightened she became. She was in a room, bag and portfolio on the ground next to her. At her right there was a piano and on her left and front two wooden doors. No windows except for one windowsill up on the ceiling.  
  
  
Belle began to panic, heart rate picking up. She picked up her stuff and went to the first door on her left, and began to try and open it but it was locked. Sighing, she went for the other one but no such luck. Dread filled her heart but she tried to remain calm, opening her purse and looking for a pin or something that would get the damn door open like she had seen in movies. Finally, in some corner deep in the bag she found one, almost laughing in relieve.  
  
  
Dropping everything she crouched on the floor and put the pin on the lock, twisting in one way and the other, she really didn't know what she was doing, but she hoped it worked, it was the only way out of that weird room.  
  
  
The pin broke.  
  
  
She collapsed on the floor, trying really hard to remain calm. If she panicked she couldn't think and then she really wouldn't get out of there. Belle focused her attention on details, trying to distract herself enough to relax. She noticed that the floor and walls were made of stone, like on the old castles on Europe she had visited a few years ago. The doors were made of wood, with big triangular metal hinges, heavy looking and huge; maybe 10 meters or more.  
  
  
They were not going to open easily.  
  
  
The piano was very well preserved, no dust so it was used or at least taken care of.  Somehow that calmed her a bit. Someone who played the piano couldn't be that bad, right?  
  
  
She was still musing those thoughts when a sound called her attention. There was someone there with her and the panic and fear came back with a vengeance. Gathering all her strength and bravery she talked, hoping she didn't sound as frightened as she felt.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Is someone there? Please come out." she called out.  
  
Movement again, from her right. A figure (man?) appeared from the shadows of the other door, stopping just as the light began to touch him. He was a bit taller than her, skinny, wearing a black silk shirt and leather pants with high boots. Most of his features were hidden by his hair that was unruly and a bit long, stopping at his shoulders. His hands were fidgeting with each other, like he was nervous, his whole posture was like that, shoulders a bit hunched and head a bit lowered. His skin was almost golden coloured and it looked as if it had scales.  
  
Belle didn't know if that frightened her less or more.

"I'm here" responded the man, his voice was quiet, shy even, but it was deep and pleasant, accented.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" asked Belle as the man kept approaching her step by step.  
  
"My name is Deemo, and you?" He stopped by the piano and sat, still looking at her. He had an accent, a heavy accent, as if he were from Scotland, maybe.  
  
"I'm Belle."  
  
"Belle, is a nice name." He smiled for a moment, then frowned, confused. "How did you get here Belle?"  
  
  
"I-I don't know, really," frowning herself, "I woke up here a while ago. I was on my way to work, walking and somehow I ended up here."  
  
  
"Hm. I wish you could remember." as he said this, he concentrated on the keys of the piano, moving his hands as if preparing for playing "I haven't been able to get out for a very long time. I miss my home. I had hoped you could remember; it could've been helpful. "He said all of this in such a sad little voice that Belle's heart broke for the man. She wished to say something more, but as she began to speak the man, Deemo, began to play and it left her speechless.  
  
  
It was a beautiful melody, like one you would hear at theatres, classic with a melody that you just know you'll remember and you want to hear over and over again until you know it by heart, but with a sad undertone, you could also feel longing. The music trapped you with its charm and without noticing, Belle was coming over to the piano, no longer fearing this man that could create something so beautiful.  
  
  
When she saw Deemo looking at her up close was that she realized he had stopped playing and by the look on his face, he had asked her something. Now she could really detail the man, he had big Dijon coloured eyes, a pointy crooked nose, thin lips and high cheekbones. He had a handsome face albeit with unusual colouring. Suddenly Belle remembered he had talked.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked smiling, feeling herself blush with embarrassment.  
  
  
"I asked if you enjoyed the music, Belle." he responded, in a quiet tone, a small smile on his face, with a curious look.  


"very much! it's very soothing and sad at the same time. Did you compose it?" she asked eagerly.   
  
  
"Compose it? What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Ehm, come up with it on your own?"  
  
  
"Oh, yes, I guess so. It was what I felt should be played." he said, very solemn, with a little frown.  
  
  
"Wait, you just made this up? Right now?" she asked, her eyes wide as plates and mouth open.

  
  
"Made it up? Yes, I guess you could say that."  
  
"

That's amazing, Deemo, you have a real talent." she praised with a smile, which he responded with one of his own, albeit more subdued and a little nod of his head, conveying his thanks.  


 *************************************************

 

Time stretched on, Deemo playing his piano and Belle trying to look for a way out, palming the stone walls for a secret door or something, there was the big door that refused to move and a couple of passageways on either side of the room, but it was pitch black. She took her iPhone out, hoping for coverture but there was no signal, so she turned it off, in an effort to save battery.

The light was beginning to fade, now almost reaching the end of the room instead on being focused on the piano and Deemo. Belle gave up, sighing and returning to the piano, waiting for her companion to stop playing so she could talk to him. It was entertaining to see him play, he got this look of pure concentration, brow furrowed, lips pressed together in a line and a bit of tongue sticking out on the side of his mouth, kind of endearing, actually.

  
  
As the song came to an end, Belle spoke, before he began with another one.  "Deemo, would you come with me? there are a couple of hallways in the room, we could try them, see if we could get out."  
  
  
"Ehm, I... We can't get out, Belle, I've tried for a long time. The hallway to you right leads you to a library," he said pointing with his hand "the one to your left to a room as this one, but without the piano, just a table and a few paintings, with doors to bedrooms. My bedroom is the last door of that room. Someone brings food when it's necessary and She doesn't show up. There is no way out Belle, I'm sorry."  
  
  
Belle looked sad, looking at her hands, playing with a little chip the wood of the piano had and Deemo started to feel bad for taking her hopes like that, but it was better than some fruitless search and just as he was about to apologize she looked up with curious eyes "She?"  
  
  
"Yes, I don't know who she" he responded emphasizing the word "is, all I know is that she is the one who doesn't let me, now us, leave, she doesn't talk much, just appears once in awhile, looks at me, hears me play and if I do something that upsets her, she uses her powers."   
  
  
"Powers? Is she a witch?"  
  
  
"A witch? I don't know, she just blasts me to the floor without touching me or if I don't like her incomplete and cryptic answers. After a while you just stop trying."  
  
  
"How long have you been here, Deemo?" she asks, a look of concern marrying her features.  
  
  
He thinks for a moment, face in concentration "It's hard to tell, time keeps getting difficult to process and playing makes time pass with little notice. I know I didn't grow up here, I have memories of my village but those keep getting more and more faded with time. Details are harder to remember. Soon it won't matter that I can't leave, there will be no memory of a place I'll want to leave to."    
  
Belle places her hand on top of his and squeezes, smiling a bit when he looks at her surprised. "We’ll get out, I promise. There is always a way."  
  
Deemo just nods and Belle takes away her hand.  
  
"Come on, now, show me that big library, there might be a book there that tells us something about this place."  
  
Deemo gets up and starts walking, Belle not far behind,  towards the wooden door she couldn't open and takes out a golden key, opening it with ease and It shows a dark passageway. The hallway is completely dark so she takes out her iPhone, turns it on and activates the flash light causing her companion to jump scared and turn around all in the space of a second, cowering from the thing and using one hand to cover his face from the light.  
  
She puts the light to the floor and hurriedly begins to explain "Oh, sorry! it was too dark, I couldn’t even see you. This is a cell phone. Do you know what it is? I use it to communicate but it has other functions too, like a flashlight so we can see in this darkness. Deemo?"  
  
 "I...is not magical, correct?"  
  
"No, no! is just technology, is a device, like the piano, just more advanced. Here, look" she tries to hand it to him, slowly and at first Deemo backs off a little, but after a few moments he takes the phone and turns it around, touches the screen and accidentally turns off the light, but turns it on again, marvelled and hands it back to Belle.  
  
"Amazing. What is it called? Cell phone? and you said it was for communication?"  
  
"Yes, I tried using it but there is no signal here, so either we are underground or not on earth and honestly neither of those answers calms me much."  
  
"I see, it is a shame. But come on, the library is just a few steps away. Maybe this... cell phone will work there." he said with a small smile before continuing to walk. 

 

*********************************** 

 

The library was in one word, _wonderful._ It was a couple of stories high, all the walls filled with wooden bookshelves stored with books, a fireplace on the wall opposite to the door and a couple of armchairs on either side of the fireplace. There were no windows, but for one windowsill up on the ceiling, just like the other room. The walls were made of stone, but this one was lit by candle light, there were lamps on every other place, hung on the walls and some on the bookshelves. There was even a little table next to the armchairs and even a rolling ladder to reach the really high books. It was like a dream come true.

 

It would have been great if she wasn't trapped here. 

 

"I'm guessing you like this room?" he asked with just a hint of a smile, eyes soft.

 

"I love it! What’s with that smile?" 

 

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered having that same reaction once upon a time."  

 

"So, you've read these books before?"

 

Deemo shook his head, in denial "Not all of them. The music calls to me, so I obey. I've mostly read stories, fictional tales that help me to keep my mind of things" 

 

Belle nodded and began to look at the books on the shelves. There were mostly written in old English, so she was glad to have minored in English lit, but some of them were written in a language she couldn't even begin to comprehend. "Do you know how to read these?" Belle asked as she pointed to one of the thomes. 

 

"It's the old tongue of my people. But I don't understand it. Only the scholars at our village could read them, and even they had some difficulty at times." 

 

"I see. These mostly seem novels and history books. Nothing about magic that I've seen so far. Well, I guess we have to start with something." she said as she started picking a book, putting them on a pile on the table. "These are history books. Maybe it tells us something about this place or how to get out." 

Deemo nodded and sat down, picking up the first book. 


	2. She

**Chapter 2**

It had been hours before Belle looked up from her book and realized she was hungry. She had been reading about magic and music, said there were especial people who could dominate the mind with their skills. Deemo seemed to have that kind of skill, since when he played time seemed to lose all meaning, but he hadn't seen intended on hurting her, she felt as if he had a compulsion to play. 

 

"Deemo," she began "Does this place has a kitchen?" 

 

The man looked up from his book about Agrabah, it was said to be a magical place where all your wishes will come true if you found the right person, and frowned. "I don't think so. I haven't seen one. Food is here when necessary." 

 

"Yes, you told me that, but, what if I would want to make my own food? or, I didn't like the one made for us?"

 

Deemo shrugged, his eyes wide and helpless, a bit of fear in there too. "I've never eaten something I didn't like or that it was hurtful for me. The magic knows. There is no point in a kitchen since we can't leave to buy or make ingredients for food. It's better this way." 

 

"But wouldn't you'd like to choose?" Belle asked feeling helpless as well. 

 

His only response was to shrug and look apologetic, inclining his head so that his hair covered it like a curtain. Belle sighed and closed the book, getting the feeling she had pushed too much too soon. "Well, how does this work? I'm a bit hungry now" she said trying to sound friendly and not demanding, keeping her voice soft and smiling. Deemo looked at her again, trying to smile in return and nodded, standing up. "Follow me, it usually appears on the big room with the music." 

 

Once they were there, Belle stopped in her tracks. Next to the piano was a dining table, made out of wood, sturdy, small, made for two, expensive by the looks of it. There were two chairs, one on each side. Plates, glasses, cutlery and food. Each plate had different kind of meal. One had a soup, very thick and creamy, and Deemo sat in front of that plate immediately, on the other plate was a turkey and jam sandwich with cheese and mustard. Deemo had water in his glass and she had orange juice.

 

She sat down, wearily, and took the sandwich in her hands, opening the top layer of bread. It seemed fine, and smelled as it should. Deemo stopped eating when he noticed her. "Is your food not okay?" he asked, a little worry frown appearing on his face.

 

"I'm sure it's fine, it's just... this food, why is it different for the both of us? do you get the same every night?" she asked trying not to sound too demanding. 

 

"No, now that I think about it, it kind of changes according to what I want. It's weird, no?" 

 

"Maybe it's the magic. I'm not sure how I feel eating magic food, though." she explained, wrinkling her nose a bit, making Deemo lift a corner of his mouth. 

 

"It hasn't had any ill effect on me, I assure you. Besides, it tastes excellent." he said as he took a spoonful of his soup.

 

Belle smiled and picked up her sandwich again, taking a small bite. It did taste great and felt normal. She took a sip of the orange juice and the same, it wasn't acid or weird, just a sweet juice. Perfectly natural. She shrugged, might as well eat it, she was hungry and it did taste good. 

 

They discussed the books they had read as they ate. There wasn't anything on the castle itself, but Deemo told her all about Agrabah and other places he had read over time. Belle was fascinated, when he got into a story he changed, he became more confident and used a lot of hand movement when explaining things, it was as mesmerizing as watching him play. She, in turn, told him about the magic of music and if he knew if he had it. But he denied it. Maybe he didn't know. 

 

 "But Deemo, when you play, it's like the whole world stops. I get lost in your music. That must be magic!" she tried to make him understand, but he was shaking his head in denial. 

 

"I can't be using magic, Belle. I just play, it doesn't feel like magic." 

 

"Maybe you don't know the difference, since you've always had it." 

 

Deemo seemed shocked by this, and grew pensive, playing with the rest of his food, taking the spoon and making little circles in the bowl with it. "Maybe. But I don't think I can control it, Belle. I just play what I feel. I don't think I could even command it." 

 

Belle placed her hand on his hand, the one he was using to hold the spoon, making him look at her with startled eyes. She smiled kindly in response. "I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you, Deemo. I just want to understand all of this" she tried to explain, motioning to the room in general. "Where I come from magic doesn't exists. Or at least not like it appears here. I'll try to be more patient." 

 

"Thank you, and maybe, maybe you're right. I remember being very curious when I first got here. At least I think I was, anyway. Then I lost hope and with no hope my curiosity seemed pointless. I'm sorry" he apologized when he notices her smile had gone "I don't mean to sound so terrible." 

 

"No, no, it's ok, I just can't imagine how awful it must have been for you. Being all alone here." she added sadly.

 

"Well, playing helped and now, now you're here, so it doesn't feel lonely anymore" he said smiling a bit shyly. Belle smiled back and dropped her hand from his, suddenly flustered. "Maybe we could read your book on music magic?" he asked, fidgeting with his hands. 

 

"Yes, we should. Maybe you understand it better than me. What about this?" she asked pointing to the table when they were both up and ready to leave. 

 

"It disappears when it's not being used." he responded. Belle nodded, she figured as much. 

 

They were about to go back to the library when Belle felt the air suddenly change, it became denser for a moment and there was a smell like sulphur that wasn't there a second ago. Deemo turned around and in a flash his arms were around her waist, guiding her behind him. His profile was all sharp and angry now and looking at something where the table had been. When she looked, a gasp escaped from her. There was a figure standing there, it had a black cloak with the hood covering its face, there was still a dark purple smoke around it but it was dissipating. Belle grabbed the arm of Deemo and the back of his shirt, suddenly afraid. 

 

"Deemo, how are you this evening, sweet?" asked the hooded figure. It had the voice of a woman, it was a honeyed voice, with a dangerous undertone, making Belle shiver. "Not in the chatty mood, uh?" the woman took off the hood once all the smoke had disappeared. She had very pale skin but very smooth, like porcelain, her eyes were almost black as coil, she had red rosebud lips and her dark hair was pinned in an impossible knot, very elegant. She was beautiful, but she seemed dangerous. Maybe it was the She Deemo mentioned, the one responsible for having him here. She immediately disliked the woman.

 

"You're not still cross with me, are you?" she asked with a fake pout "even after I brought you your little friend?" she asked, smiling directly at Belle. But her smile seemed all kinds of dangerous. 

 

"You brought her here? why?" demanded Deemo, his tone serious and angry. Belle had never seen him so _mad._

 

"You seemed so lonely. Even your music was way too depressive. You needed more". She explain in an offhand manner, dismissing it with a wave of her elegant hand. 

 

"But why ruin her life too? isn't my suffering enough?!" he bellowed. 

 

"Suffering?" she asked offended "I give you a roof over your head, feed you and give you an instrument and you think you are suffering?"  

 

"I don't have my memories! or my freedom! and now she is suffering the same fate as I!" 

 

"Oh Deemo, don't be so melodramatic, please. And your memories weren't that great to begin with, I'm doing you a favour with those." 

 

"How dare you!" exclaimed Belle, not realizing she had talked until both set of eyes were on her. 

 

"Excuse me, child?" said the woman menacingly, eyes narrowed and mouth a thin line.  

 

"His memories are his own," she began as she stepped in front of Deemo. "they are part of what make him who he is. How dare you take that away from him? especially if he didn't ask for it! Why do you want him here? why me? who are you?" 

 

"Such a curious child, you are." she commented, pensive, looking at there with a gleam in her eye "but I like your fire, for that I'll tell you my purpose for the both of you. I need your magic, Deemo, you music it's very strong, but I don't need you to play such sadness all the time. I need light and love. That's where you come in Belle, you can help him be less lonely, make him feel happy again, just for a while, until he can play me the song I need. Then you'll be free to go. 

 

"And Deemo? will he go too?" 

 

"Yes. If you can make him play the song I need, I'll consider our deal fulfilled." 

 

Belle looked at Deemo, talking quietly so only he could hear him. "Did you make a deal with her, Deemo?" 

 

"I can't remember. I suppose so. Maybe that's why I'm here" he looked down at his feet, ashamed "I'm sorry Belle." he apologized.

 

"None of that, now. Do you think you could do what she is asking you to?"

 

"I don't know, but I'll do my best, for you. I have to get you out of here. It's the least I can do."

 

Belle smiled and nodded. "Then I'll help Deemo fulfil his deal. But you'll have to return him his memories, too."

 

The woman rolled her eyes "Fine. I'll come to check on you every once in awhile." she smiled again and a cloud began to appear around her. 

 

"Wait!" Belle screamed, stopping the clouds from forming. "Why do you want his song? and what's your name?" 

 

"My reasons are my own, child, and you haven't earned my name. Don't fail."

 

The woman didn't wait another reply, just vanished, and the heavy air and the sulphur was back for a second before dissipating. The table was gone too. Belle suddenly felt tired, as if she had run a marathon. She sat on the floor, against the stone wall, Deemo right beside her. "Thank you, for assuring my memory will return when this is over." He thanked her in a small voice, looking at her with a gratefulness she didn't feel she deserved. 

 

"Thank you, too." she replied. Continuing when he looked at her funny, not knowing what it was about. "for protecting me when she appeared. You were shielding me from her." she smiled "it was very brave of you, Deemo. So thank you." 

 

His cheeks turned an interesting shade of purple and for a moment Belle thought he looked adorable when blushing. "I-it's no matter." 

 

"It does to me. Come on, we have a book to read." she said as she got up, offering her hand to him, which he took, using her help to stand up. 

 

His smile this time was genuine. Belle thought he had the most beautiful smile. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Please leave your thoughts below :)


	3. Friends

**Chapter 3**

They were on the library again, sitting on the same couch this time. Exchanging details about their respective books. Belle had found a book about magic, 'Learning for the beginner' and it explained the magic of this world much better than the book on music magic. It explained that magic was about emotion, it had to be a powerful one, such as hatred, anger, love, fear. All of those were significant emotions that could last for long periods of time, especially useful in battle, more so the negative ones. 

There was also potion making, that, even a being with no magic in them could make them, since the magic was in the ingredients themselves. Those were not recommended to non-magic wielders, since repercussions were common and they would have no defence against them and some couldn't be contradicted with other potions.  

Meanwhile, Deemo was reading about Wonderland. It said it was one of the most magical places there was, but also a place where logic and order flew out of the window. The madder you were, the better you'd be in that land. It had ingredients that no other place could have but you had to get them at your own risk and had to get there with a Hatter. A man or woman, even creature, that was specialized in travel between worlds using a top hat, like those you could see on the old time movies when the gentleman would go to the Opera. There weren't many Hatters still around, the book said, so their services were expensive and rare. 

It was all very interesting, but after a while, Belle couldn't hide her yawns. Deemo, of course, noticed, and with a confidence she hadn't seem on him before, he closed his book and grabbed hers, gently and closed it too. Getting up, he offered her his hand, a small, knowing smile on his face. "Come on, Belle, you need rest. There is a room here for you, I assume, since it was Her that wanted you here." 

She was about to protest, but another yawn stilled her response and after seeing his eyebrow rose, defiantly, she nodded and took his hand to get up. Letting go of his hand with a smile, they both left the library. They passed the piano room, Belle remembering the whole scene with that awful woman and shivering a bit. Once they reached the other side of the place, Deemo began opening door after door, entering his head to look for something and closing them again after not founding it. It wasn't until he reached the door next to his that he opened the door wide enough for her to take a look.

Apparently this was her room. The walls were made of stone, same as every single wall in the place, but it had a bed fit for kings. Belle was sure two or three people could sleep there with no trouble at all. It also had wooden bedposts and what looked like silk sheets and more pillows that she could use. There was also a fireplace, a small table besides it with a chair, and candles all over the place. There was a terrace, and the moonlight made the place look ethereal. Deemo explained that there was a shield keeping them inside the Castle grounds, so trying to escape from the terrace was a fool's errand. Not that she was planning to escape to an unknown land and break Deemo's deal, but it was nice to know either way. There were no books here, but there was a closet, filled with dresses and shoes to match. Even a dressing screen. It all felt very antique. There was a certain charm about her room.

When she was done exploring her room, she turned around to find Deemo on the entrance, rooted to the spot. He had his hands behind his back, politely waiting for her to finish perusing her new bedroom. The fact that he didn't want to come in out of some sort of respect made her heart skip a beat. It was very endearing. They said their good nights at the door, Belle not really knowing how to part ways, what could be viewed as acceptable in his eyes, since if she were in her own world, a kiss on each cheek or even a hug wouldn have been the norm, but here with him and everything else looking so _formal_ and old fashioned, she didn't want to risk it. At the end, after awkwardly glancing at each other and repeating their good nights a couple of times, making them both giggle a bit, Deemo turned around and went to his room. 

Belle went to the closet, thankfully there was a nightgown, long enough to cover her entirely from neck to toe, so she wasn't concerned about getting cold at night. After changing, she flopped to the bed and sighed, relaxing immediately. It was so comfortable, like falling on a cloud. She could get used to this! The pillows were even softer, but she took them all from the bed except for one since she wasn't very good at sleeping with so many pillows. Now, of course, the bed felt even bigger. 

Once settled under the covers, looking at the ceiling, the let herself think. She was probably going to get fired, maybe someone would look for her. She didn't have a mom, had died of cancer when she was a little child of three. Her father was a drunk. Maybe once in a blue moon when he wasn't plastered he would remember he had a daughter. She had friends, she didn't talk to them every day, but maybe in a day or two they would be concerned and maybe people would look for her. She hoped she was out of this strange world soon, but she only wanted to leave after making sure her new friend was safe. He seemed to be such a gentle soul, kind and sweet. And he played such beautiful music. Maybe tomorrow they would be able to control a little more what he played. 

With thoughts of her previous life and her new adventure, she fell asleep. 

 

The sunlight woke her, having forgotten to close the curtains and she groaned to the pillow, the bed was so comfortable and she hated to wake up with the sunlight hitting her eyes. Turning around she tried going back to sleep, but it was impossible, so after a few minutes she sat up. Hair all over the place, sleepy eyes surveying her room. Huh, she had forgotten she was in a castle thingy. With a herculean effort, she got up and went to the bathroom. Well, it was a bathroom, just not the one she was used to, with, plumming and, technology. There was a toilet, sort of, a bathtub and well, she had a shower, just, it looked like it worked with a pump. Same as the toilet. 

That was...interesting. Well, now she knew what she was going to miss most about her own world for now. After finishing her business and getting dressed in a pale blue dress that didn't seemed too complicated to put on, she went to the terrace in her bedroom, curious about this world. She saw a great garden limited by a forest. They were in some kind of mountain. Surrounded by the forest and nothing else for miles. Even without the shield Deemo mentioned yesterday, there is no way she could escape. She shrugged and decided to get down for some food. It wasn't as if she was planning to go anywhere, but it was good to know her surroundings. 

Deemo was already downstairs, sitting on the dining table, his face buried in a book. There were plates already waiting for them, covered with a tray cover. When he looked up and saw her, he immediately put the book down and stood up to greet her. She smiled at him and sat down, exchanging good mornings, and began to eat. She asked him about the book he was reading and he showed it to her, telling her it was a novel, a story about a prince cursed to become a beast until his true love could set him free, to fall in love with the man beneath the beast. It was a lovely tale filled with hope, according to Deemo, so Belle asked him to read it for her, if he wished, when he wanted to. He agreed but said that the music was calling for him. 

They both stood up, having finished eating, and when Belle turned around she sensed the heavy air and the sulphur smell, she turned around, half expecting the Witch to be there but instead the table had disappeared. Well, that confirmed her theory about sensing magic. At least, Her magic. 

Deemo sat and seeing there was no other place for Belle to sit, he scooted over a bit, giving her enough room to accompany him, an unspoken request, which she happily accepted. His face changed again, when he looked at the keys. His gaze turned glassed and his fingers seemed to take a life on their own. She hadn't been able to see the full effect the day before since she had been so far from him, but up close, it was so strange. But when he began to play, she felt completely relaxed. The tune was a soft one, more grave notes than high, a very slow song, but with a repeating tune that was catchy. After a while it began to kept up tempo, making her feel more alive, more free, like she didn't have a care in the world. She felt as she was smiling, but she really didn't know why. The song changed again and it slowed down, but not as slow as in the beginning, sort of a middle ground, like what you feel when you're getting used to driving a car, after all that excitement is gone but you're still pumped with a bit of adrenaline every time you pick the wheel. 

She didn't know for how long he played, or for how long she was in the trance, but when the song stopped, she blinked several times, trying to make sense of the time, of the song, her feelings. When she looked over at the room, the table was there again, food waiting for them, and she realized she was hungry. But she had just eaten, she was sure of it. It couldn't be that he had been playing for hours on end. When Belle looked at Deemo, she saw that he was exhausted, he was sweating and panting. It had taken a toll on him. 

"Did you do something different this time?" she asked, concern all over her face.

He nodded "I tried to think, while playing, to direct the feelings of the music, but it took too much out of me and of you. I haven't been playing for all that long, our bodies just need energy again."

"So, this is not something pre-programmed? the food?", at his quizzical look, she tried to explain, "It's not on schedule, it can sense our needs and act based on that"

He nodded, pensive, his breathing still agitated but getting under control "Yes, I suppose so."

"Alright, then let's eat, we need it, and you need to rest, you don't look so well, I think you're pale" 

Surprised, he looked at his hands, the golden skin had a yellowish glow to it, instead of his usual sparkly complexion. "Yes, I guess you're right" he said suddenly pensive.

They both got out of the stool and sat on the table. This time it was mostly fruit on a few bowls and their plates were empty. The fruits were already cut and peeled so it was easier to eat, but without a skin and cut they weren't easily identified. Still, Belle grabbed the orange one that reminded her of mango and smelled similar and popped one piece into her mouth. It tasted exactly like a mango, but it was much sweeter. "This is the best mango I've ever tasted" - she said while popping another piece in her mouth. "Mango?" he tried a piece from the same bowl, not recognizing the name, "Oh, Miaron, you mean? It is pretty sweet"

"Miaron? Interesting name. What do you call this one?" Belle asked while holding a green piece of fruit. It had no seeds but the centre was a bit darker than the flesh, Deemo grabbed the fruit and bit into it. "This one is Kiluio, it is very rare. Or, I think it is, it gives me that impression although I don't remember exactly why"

"Don't worry about it, I know it as Kiwi. In my world it is very rare too, at least in the country I'm living in"

The spent the meal talking about the differences between the names of the fruits, some were a combination of fruits Belle knew and some she had never tried, same for Deemo. It was fun, getting to try all those different flavours and learn the different names. For a moment she could just forget where she was and why she was here. 

But after the fruit was eaten and Deemo had regained his golden healthy skin colour, they both decided it was time to go to the library and see how Deemo could control his magic and avoid that he suffered for it. And to be honest, Belle wasn't thrilled she could lose time so easily. It was a very powerful magic. 

The library was as they left it. So, they sat on the couch again and Belle opened the book she had first found about music magic and together they began to read. It wasn't until they reached half the thing when they finally found something of use. Apparently, the user had to have some knowledge of reading and making music to be able to control it without causing damage to them and to control the effect it had on the listeners. 

"See, you had said you didn't know music, right? it just came to you?"

"That is correct. I think it started here, but I have a feeling I knew about the music from before"

"Then that's it!" she said excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat.

"But how am I going to learn? do you know?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I couldn't read music to save my life, but there are books about everything here, there must be some that teaches you how to learn music. Come on, help me find some. You said you have read most books here, right?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I've mostly read the stories, not the facts and history ones. They sound...boring"  he explained a little apologetic, a light blush appearing on his cheeks

"That's alright. Most people don't really read non-fictional unless they have to" Belle said smiling. 

She stood up and, going to one of the shelves, began to read the spine of the books. Deemo followed suit, starting at the other end of the room. Every once in awhile, someone would take a book out of the shelf and if the book had something interesting they took it to the table in front of the couch to read it later, if not they just put the book back in their place. It had been a while but eventually both reached the other and when they saw that they had a good dozens of books on the table decided it would be better to start surfing through them. They had been about to look into the first one, that said something about the story of some famous musicians, when Deemo got that glassy look on his eyes for a moment. "The music is calling me, what should I do?" he asked once his eyes were back to normal. 

"Go. Don't try to control it this time, it can't be good for you. Just let the music guide you. Maybe it will be different this time. I'll stay here so we won’t lose any time, alright?" 

He nodded and got up to leave, but just as he was at the door, she called him. "Look for me when you're done, alright?" 

He nodded again and smiled a bit before closing the door behind him. She opened the book again and began to read. It was mostly a biography of a lot of musicians, their lives, how they had stumbled upon their power, who they had married, they position in society. She was halfway through the first biography when she heard a note or two, she tried to concentrate on the words, but the melody she could hear sounded so sad.  Not as sad as at first, but still, was this how Deemo felt? if it was, then it must be awful, feeling so terrible all the time. She was never much of an empathic person, but this, she could relate to this, and feel it. She didn't really feel a pull to close the book and to open the door, but she just couldn't stand the thought of her friend feeling like that, not if she could do something to help. She really wasn't sure if she could actually do something, but she felt she had to try. 

Once the door was open, she could listen better to the notes. It was still sad, echoed through the stone walls of the hallway, the tone was a deep grave one, like being in a pit, a dark place when you couldn't get out. Once she was at the piano room, she felt her cheeks were wet and she tried to wipe the tears with the back of her hand without making too much noise, but it was as he sensed her, he looked up for a moment and smiled, even if his eyes were glassed over and then, the tune changed, if began to pick up pace, the notes were higher, not much, but it was there and the even began to pick up speed, making Belle feel just the tiniest bit hopeful. And just as it begun, it ended, the notes dying out in a brusque way. 

Deemo took his hands away from the keyboard and really looked up, his eyes once again his own and shook a bit his head, like dogs after a bath, trying to get the water away. He took a deep breath and hoped off the stool. "How do you feel?" Belle asked. 

"It was, different than last time. It didn't tire me at all, but I wasn't completely gone. I could feel you, when you came here. But I wasn't sure."  

"I could listen to the music even in the library, I guess I could have ignored it but I didn't really want to. I could feel the sadness in it. Is that how you feel?"

Deemo began to rub his hands nervously and looked down to his feet, his hair covering most of his face again. "I-it was, it is, still, I guess, but since you came here, well, it's nice to have company. I'm not saying I wish you would be here, because being trapped is awful but, since you're here, well..." he left the sentence hang in the air, finally looking at her beneath his lashes, still not lifting his face all that much. It reminded Belle of a puppy, if she was being honest and for some reason her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. She smiled "I'm happy to help"

"It's not exactly how I'd picture spending time, in a castle somewhere with a man that can do magic in the form of music, I don't think anyone could imagine that, but I really like you, Deemo, I feel we could be great friends, and I'm happy to help"

"I-I would like that, to be friends" he said smiling. A real smile, his whole face lit up, his eyes sparkling, making him look years younger and just beautiful. She smiled in return. Belle had never noticed how handsome he really was, even with the peculiar skin colour. She mentally shook her head, that thought had come out of nowhere. 

"Come on, then, friend, we have a lot of reading to do" 


	4. Learning

It had been hours, but finally they had found the notes of one of the oldest of music magicians, called Great Composers by many books. In his notes he had been teaching his apprentice the art, since, as with Deemo, the boy had started playing the flute, making half his village loose time perception with no previous knowledge of the instrument. He didn't even know the instrument's name. It was very common for Great Composers to be naturally gifted, by blood or gift, to play any given instrument they chose. But they had a bigger advantage with one instrument in particular. It always changed, depending on the person. But once you discovered your magic you had to begin studying the theory behind it. There were some exercises that Dobbertin, the Great Composer, had described in great detail to start mastering the art. All of which had to be done when the impulse to play wasn't present, so they could cultivate actual knowledge. But other that his apprentice's development, there wasn't anything more useful. Still, Belle thought it would be a great starting point and reference for the progress of Deemo. 

The second book, they found it after eating lunch, or what Belle assumed it was lunch, she wasn't really able to keep up with time all that much, but the food was what she usually had for lunch, so lunch it would be called. The book was called "Composing your feelings" which, admittedly made Belle snort a bit but the book was actually surprisingly useful. Well written and with a lot of examples. Deemo began to study the notes, learning their names and positions in the pentagram. After reading the same page two or three times, Belle would grab the book and quiz him. He had a natural ability, that was for sure, he had memorized everything about the notes and information in one go and actually understood the subject, it was not only memorizing what he saw. 

"Do other things come as easily to you as this, Deemo?" she asked amazed after another round of questions, all answered perfectly. 

"No, I mean, I can understand pretty well and remember the basics but not as detailed as this. For example, I can recall that Agrabah is a made mostly of sand and the culture is extremely different from mine and probably from yours but I can't for the life of me remember the name of the Sultan." 

"I think this confirms that you could be a Great Composer, Deemo. Do you want to try some of the exercises Dobbertin explains?" 

"I guess, the music isn't calling me and I don't think it will yet, so it might be a good time."

Once in the piano room, with both of them sitting on the stool and the book placed on the music rack. The exercise itself was fairly simple. Play the basic seven notes beginning in the centre of the piano. A scale. Belle remembered this basic exercise from school, where music was an obligatory subject. She had really forgotten about all of that.

The notes were played with enough rhythm, but it didn't feel all that natural. "Everything ok?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Yes, it just...feels weird. It's the first time I've consciously played something and my mind knows that, but my fingers are practiced enough. It's a weird sensation. My mind is stopping my body, when I think it usually happens the other way around." 

"I think I understand, but you just need practice, just give your mind time to match your body. It will happen sooner than you think, given your powers." 

"I guess you're right. Thank you Belle, truly." - He thanked her, looking directly at her and smiling again, making her smile and look away quickly, suddenly flustered and pretty sure she was blushing a bit. His smile really was a powerful one, she thought.  


	5. Outing

The days were starting to become a routine. They had breakfast in the morning, went to the library for a while until Deemo was called by the music or if he needed to practice, ate again, practiced the exercises and Deemo was left to follow the music. It had been two weeks already and Belle was starting to feel more comfortable here. She did miss home, she missed her friends, her work at the publicity agency, internet. But she had a good thing going here, Deemo was a sweetheart, she had more books that she could dream and she still had her portfolio from when she got to the castle. So, sometimes, when Deemo was with the music, she stayed in her library or her room and draw a bit. She hadn't done much by hand in a long time, mostly sketches to later be digitized and perfected on her computer, but now she was doing a portrait of Deemo, or, well, she was first doing the stone walls, the piano, all other details before actually drawing the man. For that she needed to be in front of him and she didn't want to spoil the surprise so soon. 

While he was practicing his exercises that morning, she was sitting on the floor, her drawing bloc, pencils and eraser spread around her while she sketched his body into the drawing. As of that moment, Deemo was getting too good too fast, so he didn't really need her guidance anymore, but he liked her company and had said so on multiple occasions, so she stayed while he wasn't following the music. She wasn't all that comfortable when he could, although with no intention and no ill-means, control her or rob her of time. 

She had noticed though, that the music was a little more upbeat, a bit more content and hopeful, making her smile every time she listened for a bit before retreating to the library. Well, except when the Witch visited. It had been a few days since her second visit. She was checking his progress, even though she had said she knew all that happened in the castle, Belle thought it had more to do with scaring him into making the music she wanted to than any other excuse. 

But the music still stayed too sad to her tastes, so they stayed in the castle as well. Even when Belle had suggested going out for a while, that maybe the garden might be good for him and her, the Witch had been pensive, murmuring something about not knowing, before laughing a maniacal laugh and ignoring her completely. There was a mystery there, she knew, but in the meantime, she was drawing her friend. If they got out of here and moved on to their lives, she wanted something to remember him by and since her phone had ran out of battery within the first few days, her drawings had to be enough.

"What are you doing?" asked her friend from his stool. Belle looked up surprised, she had been so focused on drawing that she hadn't noticed he hadn't been playing any longer. 

"A drawing. I wanted it to be a surprise for you, Deemo" 

"For me?" he asked surprised and hopped off of the stool, joining her on the floor moments later. She showed to him and he grabbed the bloc delicately as if it were a precious diamond and not some piece of paper. "why?" he asked as the tips of his fingers traced the drawn piano with reverence. 

"I want something to remember you by and for you to have something of mine. I'm planning on doing a couple more, if-if that is ok with you?" Belle said as she grabbed the bloc again, suddenly nervous about him not liking it. 

"Y-yes, of course. I'm honoured" when he looked at her, Belle gasped. His eyes were watery, but he had a smile on his face. Belle was confused.

"what's wrong Deemo? did I do something wrong?" - she asked worried. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't know what she had done wrong. 

"No, no, of course not, Belle. It's just, it's so beautiful and, well, no one has ever given me anything. Not for free. I'm not really sure what to feel" he laughed a bit, more embarrassed than anything. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, but I really love this, Belle and I'll treasure it, for as long as I live."

Belle couldn't not have hugged him. She buried her face on the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly. At first, he was so shocked that he froze, stiller than stone but after a moment he relaxed a bit and tentatively put his arms around her, squeezing a bit. He had never been used to personal contact, or at least that was the impression he had from what was left of his memories and being at the castle hadn't helped matters much. But having Belle's arms around him, a position so trust worthy, it felt right. 

Time lost a bit of meaning for both of them, Belle had always been a tactile person, hugging her friends, a touch on the arm, a hand holding a hand. She hadn't noticed until coming here, where she met this wonderful man with scared eyes and even more fragile conduct. He had been so hesitant at first, that she kept refraining from touching him. But the last two weeks had brought them closer and she had missed being comfortable with another. And Deemo had never been touched that much before, had never felt the need for touch either, that is, until Belle. 

When they pulled apart, albeit reluctantly, Deemo coughed twice and placed the bloc on Belle's hands again. "Well, I'll...better keep practicing and you...keep doing what you are doing. Yes." He said nervously before getting up in a swift move, just lightly tripping once or twice and going to the piano, looking back at her a couple of times. He missed the first two exercises and Belle couldn't help but to smile, using her hair to cover her face, so he wouldn't think she was making fun of him. 

They kept silently doing their thing until the table appeared again with food, startling both of them out of their activities. She had made great progress on actually drawing Deemo, and wouldn't show it to him, saying it would ruin the surprise completely. He grumbled but he couldn't hide the small smile that was trying to get out. Dinner was a quiet affair, they talked, they always had something to say, even if it was just the differences between their meals or how one thing was called in their respective worlds. 

After dinner, they went to the library, but this time, since he was making great progress in the basics, decided to read a story. Deemo chose it and they both sat on the couch. She asked him to read it out loud and with just a moment's hesitation he opened the book and began reading about the adventures of a princess, meeting her prince in disguise, of sword fights and magic spells. He even made different voices for all the characters and tried to make the tale alive with just his words. It was impressive and Belle found she enjoyed it more than she thought she would. The story was also very good and sweet, a fairy tale made for children. 

Somehow, through the course of the night she had migrated from her place to sitting right next to him, her head on his shoulder, reading at his pace and watching the images that adorned the pages. But she must've been more tired than she thought because next thing she knew, she was being carried through the hallways and deposited on her bed. She heard Deemo mumble something about goodnight and heard him close the curtains, that simple act making her smile. He had remembered that she hated waking with sunlight. 

That night she dreamt. 

It had started like a normal day, she had been drawing and Deemo was on his piano, but he was not golden, he had a more human like hue on his skin and his hair was not so curly as he usually had it. She felt happy and at home, but suddenly the dream morphed into a horrible nightmare. She had walked away, escaped the castle and was back in her world, but everything felt empty, without colour, she felt alone. She felt as if Deemo was no longer in her world, like he had died. She woke up screaming, tears running down her face, trembling. 

There was a knock on the door that scared her, making her jump in the bed, but the voice of her friend calmed her. He was calling her name. He sounded worried, maybe he heard her scream. "come in" she hadn't finished talking when the door burst open and a worried Deemo was there, walking to her bed in a flash and kneeling so he could check her over. "what's wrong? I heard you scream, I thought the witch was here. Were you crying?" his hands were fluttering around her, his eyes worried, a frown marring his brow. 

"Yes, I'm fine, though. It was just a dream" she tried to smile, a watery smile "it was a stupid nightmare. I'm fine now, Deemo, thanks" she placed her hand on top one of his, rendering him immobile for a moment before composing himself and giving her a shaky smile in return. He stood, and for a second Belle was terrified of him leaving, but then he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, hesitating for a fraction. His touch was a comfort and she leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her tears running freely and quietly. 

"Want to tell me what it was about? Talking always helps" he said in a quiet voice, his tone still unsure. 

"I-I don't remember much." she stammered suddenly embarrassed and was glad he couldn't see her well thanks to the darkness in her room for she was sure she was blushing. "I-I just felt alone and sad when I woke up" she said in a tiny voice "without you" she added in a murmur, hoping he wouldn't hear it. 

"You're not alone, Belle. I'll always be here for you and when you go to your world, you'll have your friends waiting for you." 

Belle buried her face in the crook of his neck, trying not to say anything, fearing her own thoughts. She didn't want to leave him, and she didn't have the heart to ask him to come with her until they knew what his life was outside this castle was. And even if he had no one to return to, he had a golden skin, not exactly something with which he could live with on the city. And going with him to whatever place he lived in, she didn't know if she would fit in too. Her head was a mess, but really it was not the time to dwell on that, especially at the wee hours of the night. 

She took a deep breath and lifted her head from his shoulder, trying to smile for real. He smiled back. "Feeling better?" he murmured. She nodded and he took his arm from her shoulders. "I'll let you sleep then. Call me if you need me, ok?" he asked standing up. She nodded and said her thanks. When he was out of her room she collapsed on the bed, wishing she wasn't alone at the moment but not brave enough to ask him to stay. 

Sleep didn't come at all that night. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of her escaping and the feeling of Deemo being dead was all the could see and feel. So, when morning came around, she got up, showered, dressed, she picked a lovely crimson dress with long sleeves and her shoulders bear with matching shoes and went to the main room. The table was already set, but there was no trace of Deemo anywhere. She decided to wait for him, even if the table only had one set of plates. She waited for a few minutes before deciding to pick a book while she was waiting.

The library was deserted too, but she picked up a book of music a bit more advanced to what Deemo had now so she could study the exercises he was going to practice, even if she didn't understand much of it, the theory was very interesting. She went back to the main room to wait for him and began to read. 

It was a little over an hour before Deemo showed up. He was dressed with his brown leather pants and a poet white shirt with a brown vest and his knee high boots. They said their good mornings and Belle put the book aside, beginning to eat when he did. They talked about the book and his exercises for the day, her research at the library, but the incident hadn't been mentioned and Belle was glad for it. She wasn't quite ready to deal with all of that, whatever that was yet.

For his part, Deemo was trying really hard not to think about last night. It had been devastating for him to see Belle so upset. He didn't really believe her when she said she hadn't remembered a thing. Just flashes, yeah right. No one reacts so fearfully to flashes. But he respected her wishes, she would talk to him when it was time, when she was ready, and he wouldn't push it. Even if he had heard her, when she had said 'without you'. He didn't really know what that meant. If it was just loneliness getting to her or something else, but she clearly hadn't meant for him to hear it, so he could pretend. 

He did want to do something nice for her. Something to take her mind off the castle and everything. But his options were limited. They couldn't get out, there was not much to do here except reading and playing the piano and, honestly, they had been doing that for quite a while so it didn't count as 'something nice'. He kept thinking while he talked about the music, feeling the need already approaching. He had to hurry so he could plan it before he had to play. 

Just as they were getting up so she could go to the library, he got his idea. It wasn't much, not really, but it was all he could think of with that he had. He let the music take him for the moment. 

When Belle was still in the library, waiting for Deemo to pick her up so they would eat, even if he was taking a bit longer than usual today, she heard the door knock. She smiled and motioned him to enter. When he did, he had a strange smile on his face, secretive, and immediately got her curious. "Lunch is served?" she asked while she was standing up. 

"Aye, but I have something to show you first" he said as he extended a hand to her with a flourish, silently requesting her to take it. She did, without hesitation and he led her through the hallway and past the main room. The table was bare which made her curious. "Deemo? I thought you said lunch was ready?" she asked with her head tilted a bit.

"Yes, yes. Follow me."

They past her bedroom and just when they were headed towards his bedroom, he took a turn to the left, to the other room she had only visited once during her first few days at the castle. It was just an old dusty room, like a guest room. It had a bed, a closet, all covered up with white sheets and a terrace like hers. There was nothing special that she could remember about it. 

That was why when Deemo opened the door, she was surprised to see the room without the sheets, a lot more alive than she had thought and when she came close to the terrace, there was a blanket set on the floor and on top of the blanket there were plates, glasses, silverware and a basket. A picnic. "You did this?" she asked marvelled, looking at him with her mouth a bit agape. 

"Well, yes. It looked like you needed the fresh air. And, you know the gardens we thought we couldn't step into?"

"Tell me you didn't try to!" she said with a gasp.

"I won’t tell you then" he smirked "but if you want, we could go. As long as we don't venture outside the castle grounds, and that means the line with the forest, then we are good."

She hugged him, saying "You fool, you could've gotten hurt! or make her angry! You told me yourself you were too scared to try to step from the castle" she admonished him, but couldn't contain her smile.

"Yes, but I didn't really had had a reason to go out. But from what you've told me, you used to be outside a lot. You need this."

She hugged him harder, glad he was returning the hug. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me" 

"No matter. Come now, or it will get cold"

They sat on the floor on top of the blanket, observing the grounds. It was really a lovely view, the mountains beyond the forest were covered in snow and there was a bit of a fog surrounding everything from the forest until beyond what the eye could see. It was a peaceful view. The food was marvellous as always, if a bit simple. Since it was a picnic, Deemo had asked the magic to give them something easy to eat, which meant sandwiches. He had been trying more and more of Belle's foods lately and even though some of them were a bit weird, some, like the sandwiches, were excellent and very practical. She had tried some of his own foods but she still said nothing beat pizza.

She might be right, even if he never agreed out loud.

After the sandwiches and the apple pie for dessert had been eaten, he took her outside, saying that the magic would take care of picking up everything. the garden was indeed beautiful, there were all types of flowers she couldn't even name, bright colours and wonderful smells. There was a tree, not too far from the garden that was big enough to cast a comfortable shadow and Deemo thought it was a great spot to rest the meal, so they sat, their backs resting on the trunk, shoulders next to each other and closed their eyes, the fresh breeze and the heavy meal was making Belle sleepy, Deemo too from the look of things, so they slept. Just a quick nap until it was time for Deemo's lessons. 

She dreamt again. This time, the witch had come for the deal, except Deemo couldn't control the power and she was mad. Impatient and angry. A crazy gleam in her eyes. She was so furious that she couldn't control her magic and lashed out against Belle, she closed her eyes, expecting the magic to hurt her, even to die but instead Deemo took the brunt of the strike, leaving him bleeding on the floor, an enormous gash on his chest, blood gushing out of him, forming a puddle around his form. Belle immediately dropped to the floor, placing his head on her lap, tears blurring her vision, she tried to talk to him, but she couldn't form a sound. She tried waking him up, putting pressure on the wound, but it was just too much.  Looking up to the witch to beg her to heal him, anything for him but she was already gone and when she looked back down, he was pale, too pale, his beautiful golden skin a pasty yellow shade and he wasn't breathing anymore. 

She woke up, jumping up, looking around her but not really seeing anything. Not seeing Deemo. She called for him, she felt the tears burning at her eyes, but not flowing to her cheeks. It wasn't until she looked down that she went limp against the tree. He was there, breathing, asleep, on her lap. He had moved on his sleep, that was all. He was ok, he was fine. He was on her lap. Belle blinked. Apparently he didn't go much for boundaries when asleep. Even if when awake he was extremely respectful and kept his distance, but when asleep...

Oh, well, it didn't really bother her, especially after that dream. She began petting his locks, he had such soft hair, his curls were addictive. He stirred and she feared she had woken him, but he just shifted a bit and kept sleeping, so she continued to pet him, running her fingers through his hair very slowly. Her head fell back against the trunk of the tree and she closed her eyes, trying to calm her still pounding heart. 

Being here, with him, with such calmness did great things to her mind set, but she knew she would have to pressure Deemo a bit more to start working on his magic, she didn't think the witch would be so benevolent as she had been. She needed his song at some point, even if she hadn't specified a date, Belle knew it couldn't be forever. 

After a while, he slowly woke up, shifting a bit and opening his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times before rubbing his eyes with his hands. Belle had stopped caressing his hair the moment he had stirred, sort of embarrassed for petting him. He turned, a confused frown on his face, but when he saw her, his eyes snapped wide open and he sat up immediately next to her, putting a bit of space while doing so, even if she was smiling kindly at him. 

"I-I'm sorry, Belle, I don't know what came over me, I -" he stuttered, cheeks going a very faint purple. 

"Don't fret, Deemo, it's fine. I woke up a while ago and didn't want to wake you. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, it's not like you can control your actions in your sleep, right?"

"I... guess not..." He said still a bit unsure, his cheeks a purple glow that indicated he was blushing again, making Belle smirk. 

"Then don't worry about it, If I had felt uncomfortable I would've woke you up"

"Oh, right" he cleared his throat "So, would you like to go back to the Castle? We could stay a while longer"

"No, let's go. I think today is time to try to control your magic"

"Really? You think I'm ready?" he asked, his tone unsure and a bit fearful. 

She nodded "You're pretty advanced in your lessons, besides, I don't think the Witch will want to wait too much. She might get impatient"

He made a hum of consideration. "Yes, I think you might be right. Well, let's go then" he said, standing up and offering his hand to her, to help her get up. He offered her his arm, and she took it, putting her hand on the crook of his arm. They walked slowly to the castle, talking about nothing in particular, Belle enjoying the view of the garden and the flowers. She had a lot of ideas about what to draw, once Deemo was more in control of his magic. 

They sat down on his stool, him playing a random song until he could feel the magic starting to take over. "Remember, Deemo, focus on an emotion, the stronger one you're feeling and try to play something with that" 

He nodded, his gaze turning glazed and unfocused, the music taking over him. Immediately the music changed, the melody turning complicated and powerful, Belle started to lose her sense of time, her sense of perspective, the notes were all over the place, first it was a light, beautiful tone, but in the next moment it turned to a dark, deep and low, the high notes sending chills down her spine but then it would change, to a calm and peaceful melody, to something again beautiful and just when Belle was starting to feel a bit dizzy, the music stopped.

Deemo was sweating, panting, grabbing the piano, as if it were grounding him. But he didn’t seem as worked up as the last time he had tried to control the music. “Deemo, are you Ok?” – she asked, placing a hand on his arm, getting his hair out of his face with the other.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine” He finally answered, looking at her. “The music doesn’t want to get controlled, but I managed in a few bits.”

“The lighter parts, they were yours, were they not?” she asked softly

He nodded, looking away as if embarrassed, his hair falling down like a curtain, covering his eyes.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It was the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard. I’m glad you’re controlling it.”

“Really?” he asked incredulously. 

“Really." she answered smiling "But I think you should rest for now”

“I think you’re right. It didn’t take that much from me and I was able to end it when I wished, not when It wished.”

“That is great progress Deemo! I’m so proud of you” she gushed, while helping him out of the stool. He was on shaky legs and almost fell, but she catched him, bringing her arms around him to steady him, making them both nearly nose to nose. They were locked in each other’s gaze, some kind of magnetic force keeping them looking at the other. Belle had never noticed how expressive and beautiful his eyes were, bigger than usual, but his skin colour made his eyes shine even more. Deemo was transfixed by his companion, her eyes bluer than the sky, making him want to be closer to her, to hug her, to kiss her, to call her his.

The table appeared, the smell of magic enveloping the air. Plates ratling, making them jump apart. Both of them were blushing, not looking at each other anymore. Deemo used the piano as a support to get to the table, trying to dissipate the awkward atmosphere it had developed in the last minute.

He was sure that if it wasn’t for the food, he might have tried to do or say something foolish. He was afraid of ruining his time with Belle, she must be getting sick of this place and it would be unfair of him to make it so uncomfortable for her. Especially when they would be going their separate ways.

Best not to get too close then.

The rest of the day was a bit awkward. Belle didn’t exactly know what had happened, why she had acted the way she did, she just knew that in that moment, she had wanted to close the distance between them and kiss Deemo with all that she had. She wasn’t even aware of the attraction she had for him. Oh, she cared about him a great deal, he was one of the most intelligent and sweet persons she had ever met. And she did find him attractive, even if he wasn’t conventional to say the least. But to actually want to kiss him? That was new. And very inconvenient. They were from different worlds, literally. She was setting herself up for heartbreak especially because probably he didn’t want her. He may have a wife, a family, back at his world, she couldn’t risk that.

It was all a mess.

That night she went to bed early, leaving Deemo practicing his lessons and even if she couldn’t sleep very well, she felt a bit better getting some space from him. She could manage whatever feelings there were being developed. She just had to keep going as she had, Deemo would manage to control the music in no time and then they would be a memory to each other. Maybe a funny story he could tell to his wife and children, maybe even his grandkids. And she, well, she would always have her drawings, her memories, even if she never shared them. Maybe she could write a book. Make Deemo a little more real that way. Make the memories last longer. Make everyone know her friend.

She closed her eyes, falling asleep late at night, a worried frown on her forehead.


	6. The moment of truth

It had been weeks. Close to two months since the day Deemo first took her out to the Castle grounds. They had developed a sort of routine, every day after lunch, they would go out for a stroll in the gardens. And on lazy days, when the lessons were getting into Deemo’s head and nothing was working they would go out for a picnic under the tree they had fallen asleep to that very first day. But they hadn’t taken a nap there since, Belle thought it was because Deemo was too ashamed for falling asleep on her lap, even if she really hadn’t minded.

They had, however, been a bit more distanced with each other. Not much, but enough for Belle to notice. She had started to miss the little touches. She didn’t really know what to do, because she knew she had to keep her distance, but she also knew she would miss him terribly. Even thinking about him possibly having a family, a wife, sometimes made her stomach churn unpleasantly and her heart to drop. She was jealous, and being ridiculous

She knew that. She just didn’t know how to stop.

Her musings were interrupted by the appearance of the Witch. It had been a week since her last visit, and she was beginning to grow impatient. Deemo’s control was greater now than two months ago, but it still failed at times, most of the time. He still couldn’t control a whole song.

“Well, Deemo, let’s see your progress then, shall we?” – she asked with that smirk that showed an underlying menace.

He just nodded and sat down at the stool. He looked at Belle, smiling a bit, and then to the keys, his eyes getting glassed again. It really unnerved Belle when that happened. She couldn’t see her friend when he was like that, when he didn’t really have control.

The song was mostly under Deemo’s control, Belle could feel it, even the Witch looked impressed, but the song still wasn’t the emotion the Witch was looking for. “I said love, Deemo, love. Don’t you understand that emotion? You of all people should!”

“I don’t have my memories! How could I!?” he raged, the hurt evident in his eyes.

“That is not my doing. You can feel love even if you don’t remember the person. Think, Deemo. THINK!”

In a puff of smoke she was gone, Deemo slumping in his chair, head resting on the keys, making an awful sound. Belle was at his side in a moment, caressing his back, until he looked up. “I can’t feel it. There is a nagging in my head, like trying to see something from the corner of your eye but when you look it’s already gone. I can’t feel it, I don’t even know what I feel, Belle”

She hugged him, never mind all the distance she had been trying to put between them, her friend needed a hug, so a hug he was going to get. “If you have that nagging it means you do know what it feels, it means you know love. Maybe, maybe you have a wife in your world, someone you love very much.” She said, even if the thought made her tongue feel like lead.

He hugged her back, feeling so content in her arms, missing the contact with his Belle. “I don’t think I have a wife. Maybe my parents or a child. It doesn’t feel as…” he stopped, looking at her with a hint of something she couldn't quite place, but he diverted his eyes quickly, choosing to hug her a bit more strongly.

“As?”

“As…as that kind of love” he finished lamely “I feel comfort and protectiveness when my thoughts go to what’s left of my memories, but I don’t remember a wife, or anyone for that matter. I wasn’t wearing a sacred band when I got here.”

“A sacred band? Like a wedding ring?” At his confused look, she clarified “A ring you use, most are made of gold or silver, that tells the world you’re married, that you made a commitment with the other person”

“Yes, but our kind is mostly made out of straw covered in moon rock. It’s…not actually from the moon, it just sparkles and it’s extremely resistant and common in my world, but when combined with the humbleness of the straw, it creates something really gorgeous.”

“It sounds lovely. Now I’ll never see wedding rings with the same awe” they chuckled at that.

“Each has their own charm, I’m sure” 

They smiled at each other, separating from each other’s embrace after a while. It had felt natural, even talking with their arms around each other, which Belle always found odd and weird, felt like something they had done their entire lives.

 

After that, it was much harder to stay apart. Stolen touches here and there, when passing the food or a book, a long hug before going to their corresponding rooms, snuggling together in the library when one of them read, or just reading in the same space together. It felt wonderful.

Belle had stopped thinking about what could be. She didn’t cross the line for a more romantic aspect, never a kiss or an inaporpiate touch. Deemo was just too much of a gentleman to do anything, even calling her Lady Belle when he was being playful, so she would enjoy her time with her friend, until they both had all the information they could. Once she knew everything she had to, she could make a decision or Deemo could.

Several more weeks passed, the Witch growing more and more impatient, until one day, he finally got full control of the music. And it was glorious, magnificent. Belle felt as if she had fallen in love with Deemo all over again, for she loved him so much already, even if she knew she had to say goodbye someday. With a start she realized it was so much sooner than she had thought. If he had mastered the music, he had completed his end of the deal. It meant they were both free.

She didn’t want to go. Not without him.

“As promised, for I always keep my promises” stated the Witch. “Your memories, Composer” With a wave of her hand, purple smoke came out of her fingers, enveloping Deemo in a cloud of smoke for a few moments. When the air cleared, Belle looked at her friend with curiosity. “Deemo?” she asked tentatively.

“Belle…I’m not- That’s not my name” he said confused, looking at his hands and at her, then at the Witch and back at Belle again. “My true name is Rumpelstiltskin. I was a spinner before this. My boy…Where is my boy, witch!?” he demanded from the mage.

“He is fine, he is with his little friend and her parents. That was the deal, remember? Our first deal. You would do anything in exchange of ending the war so that your boy would live. This is the price of the magic. Your memories and being apart from the thing you love most”

“But I can go home to him now?”

“Yes, you may.”

“What about Belle?”

“She will go back to her world if she wishes as per agreement. I do not go back on my deals, Composer, you know that.” she responded a bit affronted at the suggestion.

“Aye, that is true so far.” He said with a bit of an edge on his tone.

“Could we…does it has to be now?” asked Belle, suddenly feeling like an outsider, an intruder. He had a son, a family. She had no place in his life, not anymore.

The Witch looked at her and it felt as if she was looking right into her soul, but she wouldn’t look away, lifting her chin a bit in defiance. The other woman smiled, nodding a bit. “Very well, I’ll be back at sundown tomorrow. It should give you enough time.” Without waiting for a response, she vanished, the air clearing after a few seconds.


	7. Goodbye

Belle was currently in her room, picking up her things and putting them in her portfolio bag she had brought. Her drawings had been scattered all over her room and she still had a couple in the library that she had to get. After the Witch was gone, she immediately made excuses to go pack, refusing to meet Dee-Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes. She couldn’t bear to see something other than the soft and loving look she had come accustomed to in these few months. It would have been too painful once he remembered he was married, that he had a family. 

Putting one of her drawings in her bag with a little too much force, she huffed and sat down on her bed. She was being a coward. She knew that and she hated herself for it, but she just needed to regroup, before spending her last day here with him. She needed to part ways with a good memory. It was the only way for her to be able to move on.

After looking at her art for a full 10 minutes, she decided to face her friend. Picking up the most beautiful ones she got up and went to his room, the least she could do would be to apologise and give him the drawings she had intended for him before it all got so complicated.

She knocked on his door, for the first time, she realized. She had never been to his room in all these months.

There was a brief invitation and she opened the door, carefully looking at his room before actually taking a step in. She felt as if the atmosphere had changed around them, as if he wasn’t her friend anymore, now that he had his family. Which, of course, was absurd, her logical part _knew_ that but she was afraid, if she were honest with herself. She had been living with Deemo, and that wasn’t even his real name. Would his personality change too now that he remembered? Would he treat her different? Would he care?

He was sitting on his bed, head on his hands and looked up, sad eyes looking at her, trying to smile but failing. Belle felt awful.

“De- Rumpelstiltskin? I…I came to apologise and to give you this" she said gesturing to her drawings.

“Apologise? Whatever for?” He asked, sounding honestly confused.

“For…running.” She answered, her face colouring in embarrassment.

“Be-”

“No”, she interrupted him, placing a hand on his arm for a moment, “please, I need to explain before I lose my nerve”, when he nodded she continued.  “You’ve been the best of friends to me, all these months here have been an adventure thanks to you and part of me doesn’t want this to end, because I don’t want to leave you. I know that is selfish and you have a son and a wife to get home to, but that is why I ran. Because I don’t want to lose you and I couldn’t face the thought of you looking at me differently now that you remember who you are. Honestly, I’ve been developing feelings for you and I knew it was stupid, we are from different worlds and you have a family, but I don’t want to part in bad terms, so, could we just spend time together? Have a beautiful last memory?” she finished, looking at his beautiful brown eyes and seeing too many emotions to catalogue.

He was looking at her, his face growing more confused the longer the silence stretched. She was blushing and wriggling her fingers together waiting for him to say something, _anything_.

“Belle…I…I do have a son, but I don’t have a wife, not anymore.” He started to explain, looking away, anger and pain lacing his featured when mentioning his ex-wife. “She ran, when my boy was just five. I’ve never seen her again; my son thinks she is dead.”

He looked at her, ashamed, but at her kind smile and sad eyes he decided to be honest. “I…I do care about you, so much, sweetheart.” He brought his hand to her face, caressing her cheek lovingly with the back of his fingers. “I wish you would never leave, I wish you would get to meet Bae, but you have a world to go to, a home, with family and friends. It would be incredibly selfish of me to ask you to abandon that. And I can’t leave my boy, not for you or for anyone.”

“Rumple…” she started, smiling, the nickname coming to her naturally, beyond happy at the misunderstanding. He had never said he was married, she had just assumed. If she had stayed and talked to him all of this could have been avoided, but there was no need to dwell on that right now. “I know, I can’t ask you to choose between your son and I. But, do you mean it? Do you want to have a life with me?”

“Of course." he responded with a watery smile, placing both hands gently on her face, caressing her cheekbones. "Belle, you’re the most incredible, intelligent, beautiful person, inside and out that I’ve ever met. I think I fell for you since the moment we met.” Taking a breath, he continued. “Would you, Belle? Would you come with me?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, hugging him with all of her strength. He hugged her back almost immediately, both of them burying their faces in each other’s hair, feeling safe and relaxing for the first time since the visit from the Witch.

It was a long time before they separated, a question still ringing in her mind. “It…may sound silly…but, would people there judge me? Because of…my appearance?”

For a moment, Rumple looked at her confused before clarity showed on his face. “This…me, it’s not how my world looks, it’s a side effect of the magic. Some magic users show their powers in a physical way, to some it doesn’t present itself in such drastic ways, but non-magic users look just like you, so don’t fret. There are people with darker or lighter skin tones, though.”

“Oh, in my world too, so it won’t be a problem, then.” She waited a beat. “So, we are really doing this? You want me to come with you?”

He nodded, before reaching for her hands with his own, placing a chaste kiss on them. “If you want to, yes.”

“I do want to.”

“It’s forever, dearie” he promised, his face coming closer to her, his voice a whisper

“I will go with you, forever” she whispered back, before closing the distance between them and kissing him, their arms going around each other, hers to his hair and his to her waist.

For the first time a long, long time, Belle felt like she was finally going home.


	8. Happy beginnings

“Mom! Dinner is ready, come on!” her son yelled from the kitchen, moving to the dinner room to place the plates on the table.

“Coming, Bae!” responded Belle, putting the last piece of silver dust on the new bracelet she had to deliver for next Market day. Satisfied that it would stay in its place for drying, she got up and walked the 10 steps from her and Rumple’s studio to the dinner room.

“Thank you for cooking tonight, Bae, this last order it’s taking me forever to finish.” She said thankfully, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, mom, it wasn’t that hard.”

She smiled. “Where is your father?”

“Taking Skip for a walk, he should be back…” he was starting to explain when a bark interrupted him, a large golden dog walking towards him, waving his tail and asking for some love. Both humans crunched down to say hello. The man in question appearing a few seconds later, a small smile on his face.

“Hey sweetheart,” he greeted, placing a quick kiss on her mouth. “hey son,” he greeted, ruffling his hair. “This smells good.” He commented, after everyone was sitting on the table.

“Our son made it, he has a future as cook if he wishes” Belle commented proudly.

After tasting a bit of the omelette with some chicken and tomato sauce, Rumple hummed in agreement. “You do indeed, Bae”

The boy blushed. “Thanks, but I think I’ll be an artist, like mom. It’s good to know I won’t starve myself when I go to study, though”

“That’s true, I remember surviving with microwave food.”

Both men chuckled, even if they have only heard of a microwave from Belle’s descriptions. The family continued to eat their food in peace, reflecting over the last couple of years and how far they’d gotten.

It had taken some convincing to get the Witch to actually let Belle stay with Rumple in his world, but after pointing out that probably it had been enough time in Belle’s world for her to be presumed dead, she agreed, warning them of never speak of Belle’s true origin to anyone, except his son. They both agreed at once, it was a small price to pay to be together.

They told the village that she came from the east, the daughter of a friend of his aunts. His son had taken an instant liking to Belle, asking a million questions about her world, their customs and the differences. When he had learned she had given up everything to be with his father, the boy’s eyes watered and he gave Belle the longest hug she had ever received.

They had gotten very close after that.

Belle had managed to make fast friends with most people at the village and had started to make jewellery and arts to sell at market along with Rumple’s wool and after a while a few potions they had managed to make with the magic’s help.

It had taken about two months for Rumple to finally get the nerve to ask her to marry him. Bae giving him the vote of confidence he needed, distracting Belle when his father needed time to make the ring and being the best man and only witness at the little wedding. It wasn’t for lack of friends, but due to the village’s way of life, it had been better for them to pretend they were already married, having to go to another town to get a priest to perform the ceremony. 

They had gotten a dog, Skip, when Belle’s business alongside his spinning had shown profit, providing enough savings to buy more sheep and a bigger home. Of course, more sheep meant having to get a sheepdog to help Rumple handle them. Even with Bae’s help, since the boy would be going to study the arts in the Capital, where the only University or as close as that would get, existed. Bae still had a few years left before that, having just turned 15 a few days ago, but he couldn't wait to start exploring the world, even if he was going to miss his parents.

After a hearty meal, Bae retired to his room to paint some drawings he had made of Skip, leaving Rumple and Belle to clean up. While they were doing the dishes, Belle looked at her husband. The golden skin was still the part of him that mesmerized her the most, it was truly beautiful, she wondered how affected he would be by her news, what tone his skin would be. Well, only one way to find out. Do the brave thing and all of that. 

"Rum?" she asked, drying her hands with a rag.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could we talk?" she requested, indicating the dining table for them to sit. It was truly a sight to see, her husband going pale, his skin looked like a light yellow.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad, I guess." she assured him with a smile. He nodded and sat, not taking his eyes away from her or blinking. 

Better to do it like a bandaid, before he stopped breathing.

"I'm pregnant." she stated, while grabbing his hand.

His mouth went slack, eyes wide for what seemed like an eternity.

"Rumple?" she asked, squeezing his hands a bit, trying to get him to snap out of it. 

He finally blinked. "Belle? truly?" he asked in a timid voice, as if he were afraid of the answer. 

"Yes, I -" before she could finish, he interrupted her, kissing her with such a passion she forgot what she was going to say in the first place. 

When they withdrew from each other to get some much needed air to their longs he was smiling from ear to ear and embraced her "Oh, Belle, I'm so incredibly happy" he murmured to her hair, tears escaping him.

Belle laughed in relief, they hadn't planned to start a family so soon, but sometimes things happened and even if the baby was going to be 15 years younger than their brother and probably born with magic, she had never felt so happy when the village's doctor confirmed she was expecting. 

She had never expected to find such happiness when she first came to the castle, but here she had everything she could ever wanted and more. Maybe the Witch could come to the christening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so, sorry.  
> Thoughts?


End file.
